Forever
|japname = フォーエバー |birthname = |namesake = Wu-Tang ForeverJustice - Vol.3 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P70 · 71 The Secret of JOJO Characters |stand = Strength |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = December, 1987 |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |musician = |hobby = Reading pornographic magazines, solving Rubik's cubes |family = |mangadebut = Vol. 14 Ch. 130 Strength (1) |mangafinal = Vol. 14 Ch. 132 Strength (3) |animedebut = Episode 33: Strength (TV) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (OVA) |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future |seiyuu = Mitsuaki Madono (Arcade) |voiceactor = |race = Orangutan|occupation = Mercenary}} Forever (フォーエバー Fōebā) is a minor antagonist appearing in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Forever is a malicious orangutan in Dio's service, confronting the group in the South China Sea. Appearance Apart from the two stripes or scars on each side of his head, there's not much to be said about Forever's appearance as he looks like a normal orangutan. Though he does have the tendency to dress himself with a captain uniform when his stand is revealed. Like a normal orangutan, Forever's strength is approximately 5 times greater than a normal person, enabling him to easily rip a person's arm off. Personality Forever will sometimes act like a human being. He seems to be attracted to human females - he looks at pornography magazines and seems to lust for the Runaway Girl. He also smokes cigarettes and can cut his own apples, showing unusually high intelligence for an orangutan. Furthermore, he can read and quickly solve puzzle games, like a Rubik's cube. These human abilities coexist with his brutal animal nature: he plays with his victims, confident of his control over the ship, but should his strong sense of pride be hurt, he would lose his calm and quickly become violent. His character design is presumably inspired by the super-intelligent yet malicious orangutan from the movie, Link.Artbook: JOJOVELLER Like many other Stand Users from Part III, Forever is a henchman of Dio Brando who has been ordered to kill Jotaro and his friends before they reach Egypt, where Dio lurks. Abilities Forever's Stand is Strength. In its only display, it transforms a ruined yacht into a massive oil freighter, which functions as an intricate booby trap for the allies. When the Joestar group first enter the big freighter Strength is bound with, no one thought that the simple orangutan in there had the potential to control a Stand, even though he was the only living being inside the ship. He proves to be a big challenge to the group and kills several people before finally being defeated. According to a dictionary held by Forever, Strength is one of the Tarot Cards that symbolizes a challenge to fight, strong will and hidden potential and is represented by Forever's Stand. In some Decks the Strength Tarot Card is called Lust, represented by Forever's lustful personality. Synopsis Stardust Crusaders Forever confronts Jotaro and company at sea between China and Singapore on their way to Egypt, right after the confrontation with the Captain Tennille Imposter. Jotaro, his comrades, and Captain Tennille's seamen approach a large oil carrier and get aboard, only to find out that nobody is on the deck nor in the cabins. The only living being they meet is Forever, a seemingly normal orangutan, lying in his cage. After the death of one of the seamen, caused by the mysterious activation of a mechanical hook, Jojo's group begins to suspect about the presence of a Stand user. Attracted by the Runaway Girl, Forever leaves his cage, kills all of the remaining seamen and ambushes the girl in the shower. He is stopped by Jotaro, only to quickly regain control of the situation by exploiting the fact that Jotaro and the others couldn't imagine the enemy Stand to be the entire ship. Immobilized by the evil primate, Jotaro manages to provoke his opponent by hitting him with a button from his uniform, hurting his pride and getting him in the range of his Star Finger. Caught by surprise by the now unbound Jotaro, Forever begs for mercy. Jotaro refuses the ape's proposal, saying that Forever has rejected the rules of the animal world, becoming just as corrupt as a human being, and kills him with a barrage of Star Platinum's punches. With Forever's death, the ship collapses, returning to the original wrecked boat it was and the heroes are free to continue their journey. Video Games ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC) Trivia * He is the first non-human user shown and also the first physical stand 'bond' to an object. * His is largest Stand, an oil carrier. * Among his possessions, there is a Rubik's Cube with monkeys and bananas pictures on it. * In the OVA Adaption, Jotaro remains bound during the fight against Forever. Instead, Polnareff returns after Avdol left him for dead, and proceeds to slice Forever in half with Silver Chariot. * Forever being a primate is a bit of an ironic callback to Dio's words during his penultimate fight with Jonathan in his keep: "Can a monkey reach a human? You are but a monkey, Jojo!" - The one who would later enlist a monkey with the purpose of killing men. Gallery Foreveralone.png|Forever in his cage Foreversmoking.png|Lighting a cigarette Foreverevading.png|Fusing with the wall, avoiding Star Platinum's attacks Forevershowing.jpg|Forever, reveling his Stand's name Foreverresolving.png|Solving a Rubik's cube Foreverdying.png|Star Platinum puts an end to Forever's life Forever OVA.jpg|Forever as seen in the prequel OVA adaptation. Spriterever.PNG|Forever in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future References Site Navigation Category:Part III Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Animals Category:Deceased Characters from Stardust Crusaders Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Characters